


Damen's Code Names

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Codenames, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Damen...messes with his friends. Nikandros is not amused though. Just so you know.Oneshot/drabble





	Damen's Code Names

"Listen closely," Damen said in a low voice, motioning for the others to lean in a little bit. Even if they didn't want to, all of them did. "This is going to be dangerous. In order to protect each other and our identities, we'll be using code names."

Laurent rose an eyebrow, but hey. He wanted to see where this was going.

"You can address me as Eagle One," Damen continued. "Jokaste," he looked at his ex, who rose an eyebrow too. She was sort of similar to Laurent. Gross. "'Been there, Done that'."

"Oh." she deadpanned.

"Laurent," he smiled at him. "'Currently Doing That'."

" _Oh."_ Laurent tried to glare, but it didn't work. Instead he just flushed slightly.

"Jord? 'It Happened Once In A Dream'."

Jord just shrugged.

"Paschal is 'If I Had to Pick A Physician'."

"Uh...okay." Paschal shrugged too.

"And Nikandros is..."

Damen's best friend held his breath.

"...'Eagle Two'."

"Oh thank god."


End file.
